


Sleepovers

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Five times Frankie sleeps on Will's couch and the one time she doesn't
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read 🖤

The first time she passed out from exhaustion on his couch happened the first time she had ever visited him at his apartment with the sole intent to actually watch a movie with him.

Well the first time that it was actually _her_ idea...

Will had no clue that she was coming over.

She knew Emma was out of town on a mission.

And it had been a long day and she was bored out of her mind.

He found himself face to face at his own front door with his partner.

He let her in without a second thought, stepping to the side so she could pass over the threshold and in to his personal space.

She waited for him to close the door and lead her through the apartment.

Once he had her seated on the couch in the living room, he disappeared but returned not a minute later with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked gesturing toward to name on the bottle that looked very similar to the one in Spain

He grinned and gave her a small nod. "I finally found it, and so I order a few bottles." She raised a glass to her lips then downed almost all the red liquid

"Jeez, Frank's, slow down. It's easier to savor the flavor if you're actually tasting it" he joked

"Okay so not that I'm not happy that you're here, because I am... But why are you here?" He asked

"Susans busy having dinner with her sister, and Jai's trying to figure out how make some new weapon out of a hair dryer, so it was either staying at home, hanging out with Standish in his mom's basement, or coming here... So here I am... I thought we could watch a movie or something."

"Huh, I'm so glad I was your first choice, it really means a lot" he says sarcastically with his hand on his heart

"Don't be so dramatic, just give me the remote so I can find a movie while you go make some popcorn" she said rolling her eyes

"Yes dear" he teased

"Seriously?! Dear? God you're so old" she laughed loudly

"Whatever, I'm not old... Im just not as young as I used to be that's all."

"Mhmm keep telling yourself that" she said strolling through Netflix looking for a Good movie to watch

"I plan too" he said as he was walking to the kitchen

Frankie loses her shoes about a quarter into the movie

Half way through she's pulls her feet under her, the longer she's there the more comfortable she's making herself

Third way through she's sitting with her back against the arm and her legs across his couch, shoving the popcorn bowl at him, telling him to go refill it.

He stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of his partner.

She was laying full length, shoeless and fast asleep on his couch. She had her left cheek pressed against a cushion, one hand rested on her stomach and the other by her side. He noticed as she stepped closer to her that she was snoring lightly, which caused him to smile.

He placed the bowl on the coffee table, walked over to the corner and grabbed the knitted, woollen blanket he kept thrown over the recliner there. Silently, he carefully draped the blanket over his sleeping partner and creeped out the room, turning the light off on his way to the bathroom.

Will stood watching his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, his mind wondering to the woman asleep on his couch. He had witnessed her slowly grow into a much different Frankie than the one he first met, a much softer, less bitter version of herself, and while she may not trust him completely yet, she trusts him enough to fall asleep at his apartment without fear and that's good enough for now.

He finished up, went to his bedroom, changed in to a pair of pyjama pants and settled himself in bed for the night, knowing full well that he was in for a great nights sleep.

* * *

The second time it happened was the night Emma died. Everyone had met at the dead drop when they heard the news, Will had gone upstairs to his office without uttering a single word to her, or anyone else.

She gave him a few minutes alone but soon found herself standing in his office, watching him drink straight from the bottle of scotch he kept in his desk draw that someone gifted him for Christmas last year.

"Come on." She said to him, grabbing his coat and keys.

"Where?" His voice came out hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in months.

"Yours. I'm taking you home."

And she did. They reached his apartment twenty-five minutes after leaving the drop. He let them both in but left her to close the door herself. When she entered his living room, she found him sitting on the couch with another bottle of scotch, the liquor cabinet in the corner open.

She sat down next to him and they stayed in silence for a few minutes. She could feel the weight of the day surrounding them, and by the look on her partners face, he was taking the brunt of it.

She placed a hand on his arm and stopped him from drinking anoymore.

"It wasn't your fault, Will."

He looked at her, eyes red-rimmed and shining with un-fallen tears.

"Yes, it was. If she wasn't in a relationship with me Ollerman wouldn't have ever had a reason for going after her... So yes, Frankie, it's my fault."

He shook her hand off and removed his jacket.

She didn't take the brush off personally this time.

She just sat with him.

Frankie removed her own jacket some time later.

Waiting for him to say something, anything really.

It was so unlike Will to not be talking her ear off.

Instead of pushing him to speak like he would've if the roles was reversed, she just reached her hand out towards the liquor.

He passed her the bottle and she took a generous swig before handing it back. The game of pass the bottle carried on until it was drained of liquid, both agents feeling quite tipsy.

"I'm gonna change. You want a shirt or something to sleep in?"

She only nodded to him, suddenly overcome with exhaustion at the mention of sleep. She watched him disappear down the hall, stumbling ever so slightly. She wanted to smile but stopped herself, it didn't feel right, not yet.

She removed her boots and draped her jacket over the back of the couch. She lent her head against the arm and closed her eyes while waiting for her partner to come back, unaware that she was slowly slipping in to a deep sleep.

Will returned not five minutes later, dressed in his pyjamas and carrying his old FBI sweatshirt for her. Upon seeing his partner, though, he simply placed the shirt on the small table, grabbed the same blanket from last time and laid it over her. He had intended for her to take his room but that idea was out, he didn't want to wake her. He considered taking another bottle from the cabinet but thought better of it, knowing that it would just make things worse. He nudged it shut on the way back out of the room.

He woke next morning to a pounding head and the smell of coffee, Frankie was standing over him, fully dressed with her jacket on, holding a glass of water in one hand and a tub of aspirin in the other.

"Ray called, he needs us in... Coffees on the dresser, and I'm driving." (They didn't make Will take time off in this story)

How this woman managed to wake up raring to go, he had no idea.

* * *

The third time she crashed on his couch was the night they came back from Kelly's.

Will refused to shut up the whole way, all because she wouldn't admit to him saving her life multiple times. The drive to Will's apartment was filled with drawn out stories of all the many ways he's recused her. She led them upstairs to the fourth floor but it wasn't until the door to his apartment had been closed behind them that Frankie finally agreed.

"Well it took you long enough... I was running out of scenarios"

"I know, that's why I agreed" She nudged him further in to the apartment in the direction of the kitchen with a hand pressed against his back. "I figured I'd let you think what you want to think... Hero complex and all... I'm starving, pizza?"

Normally, he would have commented on the fact that he'd been offered his own food in his own home but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but nod in her direction as he watched her go through his freezer.

After preheating the oven Frankie walked to the coffee maker, making them both a scalding cup of coffee(decaf, no since in making them stay up all night) taking it with her to the living room. Will nodded his thanks as she placed both mugs of the small table in front of the couch. They stayed in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company, both sipping away at the hot drink before them. She wasn't looking in his direction but she heard him take a deep breath and seconds later he started talking.

"So you really was prom Queen... Was not expecting that!"

Frankie looked round at him "I told you I was"

"Do you still have the crown? Do you secretly wear it when you're home all alone?" He teased

"Yes... Yes I do, that and nothing else on it brings back memories of my prom night"

"Hmm..." he says clearing his throat and his thoughts of her wearing nothing but a crown

"So is there anything else I don't know about you? Were you head cheerleader too?" He asked

"As a matter of fact I was!" She huffed crossing her arms with a tint of red coloring her checks

"Frank's." He says looking at his partner and, upon seeing her annoyed expression, continued. "I'm sorry... I'm sure you made a great cheerleader, there's nothing to embarrassed of, you want to hear something about myself when I was in high school?" He asked "it's way worst"

"Worse how?" She asked

"I was the leader in a chess club, but you couldn't really even call it a club because I was the only one in it..." He said

"I'm actually not that surprised by that" she says laughing loudly

He sighed, rubbed his eyes and laid back against the couch "yeah, yeah, laugh it up"

"Oh, believe me I intend to." Frankie said

Will only nodded sipping some of his coffee as the timer for the pizza went off

Frankie started to get up to go get the room but relaxed back into the couch when Will told her he'd get it.

After they ate their meal with small talk here and there.

Frankie sighed as she told Will "it's getting late I better go"

"You don't have to go... Stay here, You need to sleep, Frank's, it's been a long day." He says getting up

Deciding not too fight him on staying she laid down in the spot he just vacated pulling her cover over herself

He let his aching body direct him to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed

"Goodnight, Whiskey." She says loudly through the appartment

"Night Frank's."

* * *

The fourth time it happened, she had only originally intended to stay long enough to apologise for her past catching up with her on their last mission, and for the fact it could've cost him his job protecting her, all because she made a deal with the devil to try and do what she thought was right. She hated the fact that she'd put him in a position where, if it came to it, his position at the FBI would be on the line. None of this was her intention, it never was but sometimes, things just don't go the way they're planned.

They'd left the dead drop together more than two hours ago, bidding each other good night before getting in their respective cars. Will had driven away almost instantly but Frankie continued to sit there, thinking about every thing that had happened over the past couple of days. She'd been sitting there for over an hour before it dawned on her that she hadn't actually apologised to her partner for dragging him in to her problems with the mercenary she used to do business with. She didn't want to call him and say it over the phone and she didn't want to face going back to her empty apartment. Not wanting to wait and do it tomorrow either, Frankie started her car and made to the twenty-five minute ride to Will's apartment.

When she knocked on his door, she found herself waiting longer than she had before. It caused her to worry slightly, though she found that it wasn't warranted. When he finally answered the door, large metal spoon in one hand and a dishcloth over his shoulder, his face portraying confusion, it was clear he was busy in the kitchen when she had knocked.

"Frank's, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

He moved to the side and beckoned her in; the smell of home cooked food teasing her senses as soon as she stepped in.

"What are you sorry for?" He searched her tired eyes but found no answer.

"For everything," It was true, she _was_ sorry for every thing, but that wasn't what she was supposed to say.

Will chuckled lightly before leading her towards the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and passing it to her. "You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that, Frank's."

"Liam." Wills face filled with a show of disgust at the name of her ex-boyfriend/mercenary. He should have known that it wasn't the last he'd hear about it tonight. "For dragging you in to the mess I made for myself. For lying to you for months about it all. This could all blow up in my face and now I've gotten you involved, it could all blow up in yours."

Will nodded in understanding. "I get it, Frankie, and I'm prepared to take the risk. I'm your partner, Fiery, I've got your back and I always will do." He turned away from her and busied himself with the stove. Frankie couldn't help but smile at the back of her partners head. At the beginning of their partnership, neither one of them felt they could trust the other but, now, that had all changed.

"Hey," Will's voice snapped her back to reality. "You eaten?"

She shook her head and sipped away at her beer.

"Good, I made too much pasta."

Frankie couldn't help but laugh "Sounds good. I can't remember the last time I made pasta."

"Never took you to be a cook."

"I wasn't," She grabbed two plates from the dishwasher and handed them both to Will. "But I realised that I couldn't live off take-out and frozen meals for the rest of my life."

An hour later they were both sitting in comfortable silence, watching an old film with beers in hand. No more had been spoken about Liam, nor the seriousness of the situation they now found themselves in. It was clear to Will though, that it was still weighing heavily on Frankie's mind, even if she did put on a strong mask. He noticed that, after a while, Frankie started to stifle yawn after yawn and he found himself smirking at her, which earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't take your tiredness out on me." She gave him a sleepy grin before getting up and reaching for her coat. "What are you doing?"

"Going back to the apartment to sleep?" She was in the middle of shrugging her coat on when he stopped her.

"Stay. It's late and you're exhausted, just change in to the clothes you keep in your car tomorrow. You okay with the couch again? Cause if you're not I could sleep out here."

She nodded. "Thanks. Your couch is surprisingly comfy, you know." Will got up took their dirty dinner things to the kitchen. Frankie kicked off her boots and padded towards the bathroom, found a spare face cloth and washed away that days make-up before relieving herself. When she re-entered the living room, she found that Will had laid out a pillow and think blanket, making her a makeshift bed for the night.

"Beat you this time. Usually I leave the room, come back and you've passed out but I thought you'd enjoy the extras." He gave her his signature half smile as he gestured to the couch, causing her to laugh.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Night, Frankie."

"Night, Will."

While Frankie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Will laid awake thinking about everything that had happened over the past few months. He and his partner had opened up to each other more and had shared things they wouldn't dare tell anybody else. He was glad that he found he could trust Frankie completely, know that she'd have his back, be there when he needed her and he's glad that she knew he'd do the same. That's what they needed in their partnership. They'd grown to be more than partners, they were friends, and he was happy that they were. His last thought of the night was, if she was gonna keep dropping by, he might as well give her his spare key and she could just let herself in.

Morning came with the sound of her phone vibrating loudly on the table in front of her. She wasn't sure how many times it had rung, but she knew that she was far too comfortable to reach over and answer it. The phone buzzed again a single time and she finally reached over for it, opening the message from Ray and discovering that if she and Will wasn't at the drop in thirty minutes, he was sending a swat team for them. Groaning, she got up and padded to the kitchen, switched on the coffee maker then made her way to Will's bedroom.

"Whiskey?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Ray wants us at the drop in thirty minutes."

"Screw him."

Frankie laughed before yanking the blankets away from her partner causing him to yelp at the sudden change in temperature. He was bare chested and only wearing a thin pair of sleeping shorts.

"FRANKIE" He rubbed his eyes before pulling the discarded blankets back over himself.

"You want Ray to send swat? Because he's threatening to do it."

"No. I'm gonna shower, you can make the coffee."

She eyed him as he groggily made his way to the bathroom. Frankie didn't realise it at first, but her heart was pounding just a little bit harder after seeing her partner practically wearing nothing.

* * *

The fifth time it happened, it was the night before they left for prauge. It didn't really surprise either of them. They both knew it would happen again at some point. and for such an occasion, a thick blanket and fluffy pillow were left on the corner armchair that was hardly ever used.

It was closing in on eleven thirty when Will heard a key in the lock. Frankie was the only person who had a spare key, even his Susan didn't. That still didn't stop him from pulling his gun from his holster though. Frankie closed the door behind her, leaning back against and staring at her partner, who was now putting his gun back away. It took a couple of minutes for them both to fully register that: she had just let herself in with no warning: She was soaking wet and leaving a small puddle on the inside doormat.

"Jeez, Frankie. Did you walk here or something?"

She just nodded as he fetched her a towel from the hall closet. He handed it to her and gestured for her coat, which she shook off and her left her standing at the door while he went to hang the drenched thing over the bath. She was still towelling her hair off when he re-emerged in front of her, carrying a pair of sweats and a sweater, both of which would probably be miles too big.

"These are the smallest ones I could find. You know where the bathroom is." He walked away from her and she knew he, like her, was still feeling the effects of the case that Ollerman is forcing them to partake in.

She felt odd wearing Will's clothes. They were too big for her, but after rolling up the sleeves of the sweater to use her hands and the top of the pants over a few times, she was able to walk without tripping over. Her hair was still slightly damp from rain, leaving her feeling uncomfortable - she'd never liked having wet hair.

Will was seated on the couch when she entered the living room, staring blankly down at his feet with a steaming white mug of something clutched in his hands. Upon further inspection, she found her own mug placed on the coffee table. She grabbed it and seated herself on the opposite end of the couch, tucking her feet up under her as she sipped away at her hot cocoa.

"Your car at your apartment?"

"Yeah... I couldn't stay there any longer thinking about Tina, I don't understand how she was able to fool us like that, we did a background search and everything. I went for a walk with the hopes of clearing my head but it started raining and I ended up here. You should really start double locking your door." She gave him a small smirk over the top of her mug, waiting for a response, seeing as he'd been silent while she spoke.

"That would defeat the purpose of giving you a key if you couldn't use it. You'd just wake me otherwise. Plus, I have a gun." She chuckled before they fell back in to silence. It was a few minutes before Will spoke again, somewhat quietly. "I know what you mean. I don't think I've ever seen someone that good at manipulating as she was, and that's saying something seeing as I've been on the job for years."

Frankie nodded but didn't say anything, nothing more needed to be said. They both knew what the other was going thinking, and though she wasn't admitting it, having Will close by somehow seemed to make every thing better.

They sat in to silence and finished their drinks, both placing their empty mugs on the table at the same time. Frankie yawned loudly, signalling that it was probably time for them both to go to bed. Will grabbed the bedding for her but when she made no move to get it, he noticed that somehow, in the space of ten seconds, she'd fallen in to a deep sleep in her curled up position. Knowing that is probably wasn't worth the risk of waking her, he simply wrapped the blanket round her small frame and placed the pillow next to her. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her shoulder, knowing it was an unnecessary move.

Morning came and Frankie awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. A delightful way to wake up if you were used to nothing more than granola bar. After relieving herself and giving her face a quick wash, she went in search of the tempting breakfast, only to stop dead in her tracks when she spotted her on the go mission bag by the couch. It puzzled her as to how it got there because, one, she didn't put it there, and two, last she knew it was in the trunk of her car.

"Will?"

"Yeah?" He called from the kitchen.

"Did you, by any chance, take a trip to my apartment this morning?"

"Yeah. You needed a change of clothes and I woke up early. Also plane leaves in an hour and I didn't want to wake you"

"Okay, thanks."

Will appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray with food and coffee on. He was fully dressed, hair perfectly styled, looking like he'd had the worst nights sleep of his life. Frankie didn't comment. They ate in silence and as Frankie stood up to get ready, Will realised he'd forgotten to tell her something.

"I accidently answered your phone this morning, I thought it was mine... Susan called, said to tell you you two really needed to talk"

Frank's raised an eyebrow, a lightly amused expression on her face. "She knows I'm here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason... You do realize she's gonna make something out of nothing right?"

Will, too, smiled, not caring if she did. "Probably."

* * *

The sixth time it happened, it couldn't really be counted because she didn't actually _sleep_ there. She may have found herself laid out on the couch, her bare back pressed against the soft cushions with her partner hovering over her and grinning but the art of sleeping _definitely_ had nothing to do with it.

He'd been undercover in Brasil for six months, working on catching Tyler King; a man who prayed on weak members of illegal organisations to gain access and work his way up and take over. The thing with King (The Shadow as Ray had dubbed him) was, when he'd finished with his targets, he'd lure them to a meeting, drug them and leave them stranded to die in the shadows - hence the name.

Will had been sent to play the part of the weakling of a money laundering operation tipped to be the Shadow's newest target. Ray had wanted to nip Kings plan in the bud fairly quickly but no one had expected it to take so long.

The Dead Drop hadn't been the same since he had let with promises to everyone - and her again in the privacy of his office - that he would return safely within the next few weeks. That was the original time frame estimated by Ray, based on Kings previous targets. Steadily, however, those weeks had turned in to months and even Ray could no longer say when Will would be able to return. " _I'm sorry, guys, things are much more complicated than we first thought_." She had had to walk away from the man at that point for fear of lashing out at him if she stayed any longer. Use to she wouldn't care to lash out but since he was Susan's boyfriend now, she's been trying to be nice.

It took precisely three months, one week and four days for Frankie to finally admit to herself that, the day Will left, he took a little piece of her with him. It took those three months, one week and four days to realise that Will was much more than her partner or even her friend - he was the man she was in love with. She had taken to letting herself in to his apartment after a stressful day of trying to find a way of wrapping up the case, sitting on the couch she had made her bed on many occasions and staring blankly at the wall opposite. She would deny ever doing it of course, but sitting there and taking in his scent that still lingered around the apartment helped calm her, until she left and resumed working on a way to bring him home safely.

Two more months passed before anything happened. Ray got word that King discovered Will's real identity, but before he and Ray could pull him out, King managed to overpower him and both had gone off the radar. If Frankie could have killed Ray for sending her partner out there she would have, but right now, she needed him to bring Will back. And that he did. Granted it took three days to actually locate King and Will, and a further two of Will being kept in a Brazilian hospital for observation before Ray flew Will home in the private jet. Frankie wasn't able to meet them at the airport, having been in court at the time of arrival, Stupid speeding ticket. but once free she didn't even bother returning to the Dead Drop to brief Ray on the day, she drove straight to Will's apartment. He'd been instructed to go straight home and not to come in for a week, something which he'd tried to argue about in good Will fashion. Frankie, once again, let herself in to his apartment, closing the door softly behind her and pressing her back up against it.

He was here, she could tell. She didn't have to see him to know he was there, and sure enough, not even a minute after closing the door, Will appeared from the bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped round his waist.

"You didn't have to dress up for me, you know." He gave her his signature half smile and waved his hand up and down, gesturing to her clothes (her court attire consisted of a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black blazer, finished off with shiny black heeled pumps that gave her an extra five inches) . He gave a slight, barely there wince when he moved, the type that if she hadn't been his partner for so long, she wouldn't have noticed it.

"I thought you were dead." It came out as a strangled sob, which wasn't what she intended. In fact, she hadn't intended to say that at all. She _had_ intended to say something funny but seeing him appear there, covered in cuts, scraps and bruises, her mind flashed back to the three days where she didn't know if he was dead or alive. She clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling the sob and suppressed any more that were threatening to come. It took her a minute to realise that Will had started to move towards her and there was now very little distance between them.

"You can't get rid of me that easy. I'm fine, Frank's." He placed his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her. It worked and her breathing began to slow but, before she could stop herself, she started to move her hands.

They found way to his stomach first, fingers tracing up towards his chest, following the hard lines of muscle he's worked so hard to achieve. He tensed in front of her but didn't make any attempt to stop her, instead keeping his hands on her shoulders and staring directly in to her eyes. She ran her hands up to his shoulders next, noting the heated, damp skin beneath her fingers - he had just come out of the shower after all. Frankie was breaking all the boundaries they had, but still, Will made no attempt to stop her, not even as she trailed lightly up his neck and spread her palm over his cheek. He leaned in to it and relaxed slightly.

"I thought you were dead." Frankie whispered again, still with her gaze locked on to his. He saw the pain behind her eyes, the turmoil that she'd gone through when he'd been missing. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her to him, crushing her against his chest. She settled there, nestled in to the crook of his neck, arms around him like vines, like her life depended on it. Neither knew how long they stayed wrapped around each other, both too content to move. They did eventually break apart, and that was when Frankie did something shes been wanting to since they got interrupted in prauge, well in all honesty since she met him.

She didn't really think about what she was doing but, as they broke away, she leaned up ever so slightly a placed the lightest of kisses upon his lips. She felt him freeze and moved away, avoiding her gaze.

"S-sorry." She stuttered over the word. "I'm... sorry. I don't know why I did that"

She tried to move away but Will wouldn't let her. Instead, he lifted her chin and placed an equally as light kiss upon her own lips. They both stared at each other, not entirely sure what they were supposed to do or say now that boundaries had been crossed until...

"This can't be a one time thing if we do this."

"I don't want it to be"

Will pushed Frankie back against the door, pressing his body against hers, crashing his lips back against her soft ones. She responded by tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him further down to her as she kicked off her heels, flinging them a couple of feet away from then.. Will made fast work of the buttons of her blouse, somehow managing to keep them all intact even in his haste. She released her grip on his hair and he pushed her blouse and blazer off her shoulders, the articles falling to the floor at their feet.

Frankie roughly pushed back against him, guiding him towards the living room, slipping her skirt off as they went, leaving her in just her underwear. Will noticed this, and in one swift movement, her bra was unclasped, straps slowly slipping down her arms. He took her breasts in his hands, kneading them in his palms and tugging gently at her nipples, causing her to moan with pleasure as she deepened their kissing. The back of his legs hit the arm of the couch, causing him to fall back on to it, taking Frankie with him.

Will shuffled back on the couch, pushing himself till he was laying full length across it, Frankie straddling him. She could feel his stiffness beneath her, making her grin against his lips. Frankie tried to move from him to unwrap the towel from his waist but he stopped her, instead effortlessly flipping them over and pressing her in to the cushions. He hooked a finger around the edge of her panties and pulled them down, Frankie lifting up just high enough for the material to slid off, leaving her completely naked. Will's throat went dry at the sight of her before him, he'd been so caught up in the moment, he hadn't actually taken the time to appreciate the woman in front of him.

"Beautiful..." It came out in a barely audible whisper, but still she caught it, making her blush slightly before pulling him back down to her. She gave him another deep, long kiss before finally being able to remove his towel, throwing it to floor and admiring him with a smirk. "Not so bad yourself."

Hovering over her, Will grinned before leaning down and sucking on her neck, hard enough that they both knew marks would be left. Frankie didn't care, she liked the feeling too much to mind. he moaned in pleasure and pushed her body up against his, their naked flesh touching caused shivers to run through them. Still nuzzling at her neck, Will lowered himself between Frankie's legs, spreading them as he guided himself inside her. She gasped as and dug her nails in to his sides as he pushed himself in, pulled out then pushed in again. With each thrust, he pushed in deeper than before, causing Frankie to moan again and again at the sensation. With each thrust he increased his speed, moving harder and faster, causing the couch to move slightly with them. If Frankie could focus on anything other than the man on top of her, she would have been aware that the neighbours could most likely hear them.

"Oh... Will!" She closed her eyes and arched her back as she let Will fill her. His breath was coming out in pants as he tried to keep control but she knew he wouldn't last much longer, and to be honest, neither could she.

Will felt as Frankie started to shudder underneath him as she found her release, clenching around him and trembling as she dug her nails in to his shoulders screaming "oh, fuck!" He followed seconds later, with a strangled cry before stiffening and whispering her name.

"Frankie... fucking hell... Frank's."

He flipped them back over and pulled her to his chest, both panting for air. They would, later, admit to it being the best sex of their lives but right now they were just content to lying there listening to the others rapid breathing. They stayed there for a while, neither wanting to disrupt the comfortable silence they were sharing until Frankie's naked form started to shiver in the cool air.

"We should move." He whispered gently in her ear and she nodded against him before pulling herself reluctantly away. He pulled himself up and stood next to her, snaking his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. "Join me?"

She nodded and kissed him back, only to find that she couldn't pull back away from him. They didn't make it to the bedroom for round two either.

* * *

Frankie was so glad that there wasn't a mission planned for today, not wanting to leave the comfort of the bed, and the company it held. They spent the day curled up next to each other, only parting to use the restroom or to scavenge for food. They'd only had one night together, but both were happier than they'd ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I've ever written guys... And I hope you all enjoyed it 🖤


End file.
